What Remains in a Vampire's Heart
by rosedemonchild
Summary: Please mind that this is canon x oc. Shira is a character purely made by me, it does not exist in the original story. The story follows of a kid named Shira who met Crowley 2 years prior to the apocalypse. She never met Crowley again after the apocalypse. Thinking that Crowley was a human, she had thought Crowley had died and started to forget, until one day, she meets him again.
1. Chapter 1

I died, that day.

Or so I thought. The car me and my family was in was completely destroyed. We didn't know what hit us. My father had very carefully driven the car in a normal speed. Yet the car was completely destroyed. I was close to losing my consciousness. I could see blood coming out of my parents' head. I could not see them. I kept calling them, but they didn't answer. I started to lose my consciousness. I tried to reach for my parents, but I couldn't. And then, it went to black.

I didn't have much memories of that incident. I remember I walked out of the hospital alone. Well, not alone. They had someone from the hospital took me to my house. But I had lost my family. My parents are gone. They died in the accident. I was only ten years old, at the time. I went to my house, alone. I didn't know what I'd do. I didn't have any other relatives. I was completely alone.

The next day, a woman come to my house, claiming that she is my 'aunt'. She didn't look nice. In fact, whenever she looked at me, she always looked at me with disgust. I didn't even know her, but some reason she came to my house to give me money worth for a month living expense. Well, barely covers it, but at least I could survive. She only came to give me money, but she never talked to me or do anything with me. I didn't understand what's the deal with her, as I was still a kid. And I was lucky enough to be able to survive.

But one day, I overheard her talking to someone else outside the house. I didn't understand what they talked about, but I listened anyway.

"Unwanted child… My sister brings shame to my family…"

"Why can't you just abandon her?"

"I would… if only I would not get in trouble for it. I have to at least provide her a living. What a waste of money. But at least I'm using my sister's and her boyfriend's life insurance for it. But seriously.. what a waste of money."

"I'm sure we can get rid of her somehow. That child does not deserve to even breathe."

"Oh I'm sure I'll find a way. It's just a matter of time."

Their words didn't make sense to me. I didn't understand it, but somehow, I was very scared. What did they mean by 'unwanted child'? And that they would 'get rid' of me? I was scared. But I was just a kid. I didn't know any better.

It had been a month since my aunt last visited me. I almost run out of money. I have to save my money so I can survive until my aunt visited me and give me money again. But days, I waited. I tried to use the money as little as possible so I can survive until my aunt came back. But she never came. Until eventually I ran out of money. I didn't know what to do. I was really hungry, but I didn't know where to ask for help, so I just went out to the park.

The park was quiet in the evening. The sun was about to set. The children playing were already going home. None of them was looking at me as I sat on one of the bench. My stomache growled. I needed food. But I just sat there quietly, as if waiting for something that would never come. It's almost dark. I was hungry, but I felt empty. I dozed off and almost fell asleep, probably my body hoping that by sleeping the hunger would go away. But I was awakened by someone who suddenly walked to me and said,

"Aren't you going home?"

I was startled and opened my eyes wide. I lifted my head to see the figure who was talking to me. It was a man. And.. his figure is large. He is tall and muscular, even for adult men. He looked like a foreigner. I was immediately intimidated by his presence. He looked like a monster. I was shaking, I wanted to run away, but I just froze.

"Are you alone?" He asked again.

I was still frozen. I was scared, but I didn't know what to do. No one else is here. No one can help me even if I try to run away. And it's not like I can run anyway.

"Not gonna answer, eh. Well I guess that's pretty understandable." He looked around, as if he was looking for someone. Then he turned to the setting sun. "But it's getting late. Shouldn't you be going home?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't want to go home. It was dark and lonely. And I didn't have money. I couldn't eat. If I die there.. I would die alone, and no one would probably know. Thinking about that sounds really scary. I can't imagine how lonely it would be. At the time of the accident, I was with my parents. I was ready to die then, with my parents. But I survived, alone. I frowned. I looked down, as I realize how lonely I was, and my eyes started to feel hot, and my chest feels heavy. For the first time in a long time, I cried. Like it suddenly sink in that my parents, who loved me very much, is now gone. And now I'm alone.

When I looked to the ground and burst into tears, I could feel a hand patting my head. I jolted, and looked up in surprise. I didn't know why, but I suddenly said,

"Papa!"

Then there were silence. He lifted his hand from my head, and I was disappointed to see that it was not my father, and burst into tears again. Of course, my father is gone. And my mother, too. They would not be here right now. I was crying, and the man just stood there, looking at me. He didn't do anything. He didn't say anything. He just watched me, and waited until I finished crying. And in no time, the sun sets, and night came.

"*sniff*…. " My eyes felt sore. My nose was runny due to crying so much. I wiped them with my hands. I figured it was time for me to go home. No matter how much I would not want to go home, I need to go home, to the home me and my family lived. That's the least I can do then.

I stood up, and was about to walk home. The man who realized I was going home called out to me.

"You going home, now?"

"…"

"Look, I know you can't trust me either, but I can't let you walk alone at night, either." He said, with a gentle face. Now that my mind is cleared a bit, he didn't seem that scary anymore. "Let me just walk with you. I'll keep my distance."

I nodded lightly. I was a kid. My fear towards him wasn't mistrust. He just looked scary with his giant figure and intimidating face. I didn't suspect anything aside from seeing him as a monster. I didn't know better of the world, so simply when I didn't fear him anymore, I didn't suspect anything anymore.

I walked in front of him, just a few meters distance. He just watched me from behind, like keeping an eye on me. I ignored him, and just kept walking to my house. We walked in silence.

Finally, I reached my home. When I'm about to enter my house, he spoke to me again.

"Hey. You live alone?" He said, with a concerned look on his face.

"… Yeah."

"…Will you be alright?"

"…"

No, I won't be alright. I ran out of money. My aunt wasn't coming back. I haven't eaten anything since morning, and there's no food at home, either. If this keeps up, I will die alone at my house and no one will notice. But I couldn't say anything. I can't possibly drag a complete stranger to my problem.

"You don't look alright." He suddenly broke my long silence, as if he could read my mind. "How old are you exactly?"

"… I'm 10." I answered, trying my best to hide my worries. But what could a kid do, kids easily show their emotions.

"…" He went silent. He looked shocked and concerned. But then he said, "What about dinner? Do you have something to eat?"

My eyes widened. I am very hungry. I haven't eaten anything since morning. I want to lie to him, but I also want to survive. If he can help me, then…

"… I… don't have anything." I said in a weak voice. I felt really bad. But I wanted to survive.

"… oh… great." He said sarcastically. He sighed. "That's it. I'm taking you to dinner."

"Huh?" I was surprised to hear that.

He's going to buy me dinner? A complete stranger? Is this possible? Can I really rely on this person? So many questions going through my mind, but my survival instincts can't be happier. I was really happy to hear that this man is going to buy me something to eat.

"You won't mind, right? I mean, I'm hungry, too." He said with a smile.

"I… mister.. T-Thank you so much!" I said gleefully.

He smiled, and laughed a bit. He seemed amused by what I said.

"Mister sounds really weird. Don't call me that. I'm Crowley."

"M..Mr. Crowley?"

He laughed again, very amused by what I call him.

"No, no! Just Crowley, please. It's too funny to hear that." He laughed.

I felt kinda embarrassed, but seeing his smile somehow makes me feel better, and less intimidated by him. Then I remembered that I haven't introduced myself to him, either.

"Ah.. I-I'm Shira. Nice to meet you… Mr.. ah- I mean… C… Crowley-san."

He smiled. He still seemed amused by being called with "-san". But he let it go. He stood up, and signed to me to come with him. I followed. I locked the door to my house and went with him.

And that's how I came to meet Crowley-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley-san had been a family to me at that point. He didn't live with me, but he visited me everyday, making sure I'm doing okay. He bought me food, clothes, and everything else I needed. He even paid the rent and everything else. At this point, he is already my caretaker, but I see him like a brother, or like a father, as he reminded me a lot of my late father. His gentle smile, and his kindness. I didn't go to school, so he taught me a lot of things, to help me be able to work and provide myself without relying on him, someday. He made me really happy.

He taught me many things. Houseworks, basic knowledge, field works. Everything that can prepare me to live by myself. I relied on him less and less everyday.

But one day, he said something like this while we were eating dinner I cooked myself.

"You know, there's nothing else you can learn from me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He smiled.

"Nah, nothing."

That time I didn't think much about it. But, that was the last conversation I had with him.

Days, weeks, months, eventually a year passed. Crowley-san never said goodbye or anything. He just suddenly disappeared and never came back. I was hurt deeply. I thought I could keep meeting him. I was telling myself that "It's okay, he'll come back, but maybe not today" everyday. I kept waiting, but he never came back. No words, no letters. He just disappeared.

A few days after he disappeared, I asked around my neighborhood about him, and apparently nobody ever heard of who he was. They said there's no foreigner named Crowley who lived in the neighborhood. They never even thought there's a foreigner who would come to this neighborhood. Just then was the time I realized that I didn't know anything about him either. He just suddenly came to my life, took care of me, and left me all of a sudden. He never told me anything about who he actually was. He only told me his name. He didn't even tell me his last name. I didn't have a photo of him, or anything I can contact him with, either. He just disappeared from my life.

I was devastated. It sinked in a few weeks after that, I most likely would never be able to see him again. I was still 12 at the time. I was still a child who doesn't know anything, so I could not do anything to find him. I was able to get by thanks to Crowley-san. Because of what he taught me, I was allowed to work part-time in a shop nearby. The income was enough for me to survive. Time passed. I didn't want to forget Crowley-san, but I could not meet him anymore, and I didn't have anything to help me remember him either, so eventually my memories about him fade. He would still be a big part to my life, but eventually I will forget his face, then his name. But it didn't matter, what matters is that I get to live.

The world ended. A strange virus broke out and killed all the adults. I run around in panic. Everything was chaos. Car crash. Corpses everywhere. It was horrifying. I kept running even though I didn't know where I should run to. Then I heard the announcement saying that vampires had taken over the city and would bring the children who survived with them. I was scared. While I was running, I could spot some vampires trying to take the children. Some of the children fought back, but the so-called vampires bit his neck, and he died. They were _real _vampires. I could not think of anything but hide and hope the vampires would not find me.

I hid somewhere, and didn't dare to come out. I waited and waited, hoping the situation would be better outside. But I was too scared to leave my hideout, so I just stayed there. Eventually, I got tired and dozed off, and fell asleep.

Morning came. I could still hear birds singing. It's quiet outside. It seemed the ruckus the night before had disappeared. I was still wary, but I figured I could not stay in my hideout forever, so I decided to carefully get out from my hideout as I felt it was already safer.

It was bright outside. The sun was already up. I can see everything more clearly now. I can see clearly that the world had come to such a mess. No one was out there. No humans. No vampires. It was quiet. I could only see some corpses lying on the ground, but there was nobody alive. It was devastating, as I was still a kid, too. It was traumatizing. It had been a little bit too much for me. I felt sick and threw up.

Still, I kept treading carefully. I didn't know where I should go. The only thing I know is I should survive. Crowley-san had taught me everything, I would not waste it by giving up my life. I walked while being wary of my surroundings, in case there are enemies nearby. I kept walking and walking. I could feel my feet getting more tired and my stomach had growled loudly because I haven't had anything to eat. I figured since I didn't know where to go, I'd try to find a place that could have some food or something to fill my hunger.

The town was a complete mess. Some buildings even broke down, as well as the vehicles. No one is around, so the town was practically a ghost town now, even though everything had only happened the day before. I walked and walked, and suddenly I could spot a minimarket from afar. _There should be something I could eat there_, I thought. With that thought, somehow my feet which had grown tired walked faster.

Just when I was about to get close to the minimarket, I heard a loud, horrifying roar. It was nothing like the sound I've ever heard before. I panicked and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. And then I saw it. A monster. A monster with the size of a house is approaching me and it looks ready to attack me.

"KYAAAAH!" I screamed in shock. It moved so fast that I moved by reflexes to cover myself with my hands and closed my eyes. _I'm dead_, I thought.

But then I heard a clang. Then another clang. And then I realized that I was still alive, and opened my eyes. I saw humans in uniforms, fighting that monster with their swords and stuff. I only sat there in terror, still trying to comprehend what was going on. My whole body was shaking, but I could not move.

I watched the fight that lasted a few minutes, until finally the monster fell and did not move anymore. I was still shaking, but I sighed in relief. One of the people who fight that monster approached me.

"Are you alright?" She said in a gentle voice. She didn't seem to be that much older than me, but she could fight a monster like that.

"Y.. yeah, I think so."

"Can you stand?" She offered her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I took her hand and stood up. "What.. was that monster?"

"…That was the Horsemen of The Apocalypse. They seemed to suddenly appear after yesterday's disaster, and attacking everyone."

"… But.. who are you people?"

She smiled.

"We are the moon demon army. We are here to save and protect the last surviving humans."

My eyes widened hearing that. I felt like I had found my salvation.

"T-then, can I come with you?!" I said excitedly.

The girl smiled, and laughed a bit.

"Of course. Without you asking it is our job to take you to a safer place."

I was really happy and relieved. For now, at least I could be safe in the protection of these people. They proceeded to walk somewhere and I followed them. That's how I begin to live within the borders.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already 8 years since the apocalypse. We called it an apocalypse, but somehow the humans were still able to function in a way. In a different way we did before, though. We still had to go to school, it's just the curriculums are a bit different from what it was before. I also trained to be a soldier, to be a part of the moon demon army, so I can go out there and fight and make myself useful. It was a long time, but I am here now. I am finally a part of the moon demon army.

The leader of the moon demon army, Guren Ichinose introduced me to my squad, that day. Apparently, it was a squad of newcomers, and somehow… there are already five of them. They said a squad must consist of at least five people, because the chance of us surviving if we fight by ourselves is very low, almost none at all. That is so far understandable, but why put me in a group which already consist of five people?

"Um.. Guren? Why am I put in a squad that already has five people?"

"Why not? They only said a squad must consist of _at least_ five people, so there can be more, right? Besides, there are no empty spots in other squads either, currently, so might as well let you join the newcomers squad."

"oh.. I see"

The reason sounded too made up, but knowing Guren, I don't think he'd find any better reason to do so. I don't really like him. He always seemed to do things on his own account. I admit that he is crazy strong, but personality-wise, I'd rather not be too involved with him.

"There you go, that is your squad." Guren pointed to a group of five people who seemed to be arguing with each other. I looked at them and smiled awkwardly. It seemed these newcomers are.. worse than me, also considering they all seemed younger than me. But I didn't argue. I have my reasons to stay and fight. I'd do whatever it takes.

And so, I joined my squad, with Shinoa Hiiragi as the leader.

It was our first mission. We were ready to deploy for Shinjuku. We were ready to fight, but as we drive in our car to Shinjuku base, what we saw surprised us.

Shinjuku was on fire. It was under attack. It seemed that war has begun. We must be ready to fight.

We readied our weapons, and as we approached closer to Shinjuku, we saw something right in front of us. Kimizuki-kun, who drove the car immediately screamed as he noticed it.

"UWAAH! What is that?!"

Yuu-san who sat next to him immediately looked out the window to get a better look on what was in front of them. His eyes widened as he took notice of the figure. He shouted.

"That's a noble vampire! Don't stop! Just run into it!"

As soon as we heard that, we readied ourselves to jump out of the car before the car hits the vampire. We jumped out together just a moment before the car hits the vampire.

What took us by surprise even more is the vampire managed to stop and crush the car. Yoichi and I, who had long-distance weapons, immediately shoot our arrows towards the vampire before we even landed. But the vampire easily blocks it with their sword.

As we landed, we tried our best to fight back, but the vampire moved so fast to attack us that Shinoa-san didn't even get the chance to tell us to stay in formation. She was almost hit by the vampire if it wasn't for Yuu-san who managed to jump in and protected her. However, our formation was completely ruined.

I didn't understand why, but somehow by trying to avoid the vampire's attacks, I was pushed further and further away from everyone else. I panicked. I need to get back in formation if I wanted to survive, but with this condition, it didn't seem possible.

I was separated from everyone else. Kimizuki-kun tried his best to run to my place as fast as possible. Yet the vampire was already in front of me, and he swung his sword.

I closed my eyes, knowing that it was the end for me.

Few seconds passed, but I feel like I'm already dead, at the time. I felt like time just stopped for me. But in that few seconds, nothing happened. It was silent for a few seconds, and when I opened my eyes again to understand what was happening, I saw him sheathed his sword and turned his back on me.

Before any of us could understand what was happening, two other vampires arrived. Both are nobles, too.

We tensed up again, and turned to Shinoa-san, the squad leader.

"Well… It seems that running away is not an option. We only have an option to fight… as hard as we can until our demons almost take control of us…" She said as she readied her weapon.

Everyone agreed, and readied their demon weapons. We were prepared for the worst.

"Crowley-sama, what are you doing here?" One of the female vampire asked the male vampire.

"The seventh progenitor is calling for you from the frontline, Crowley-sama." The other one spoke.

"Ferid-kun is looking for me?" The male one said.

We stood still. We were prepared for incoming attacks, but we shall not act rashly. So we waited for the development of the situation.

"Well… It seemed that I have to go. It's a shame, that it's starting to get fun in here, too." The male vampire said, as he turned to Yuu-san, and then, for a second, I could feel that he turned to me, too. "Well, till next time, then, little lambs."

The three vampires left. As soon as they left, we sighed in relief. Shinoa-san fell to her knees, as she was relieved that we could still survive. Yuu-san seemed angry that despite having a strong weapon, he was nothing compared to the strength of that vampire. But in the end, we survived, and that is all that matters.

However, it wasn't the only thing that matters to me. What I felt after the vampires left, weren't only relief, but also confusion. It was all coming back to me again. I remembered, as soon as I heard the female vampire called his name.

_Crowley_.

I had long forgotten about him, as I had never met him in years, and I assumed that he was already dead due to the virus outbreak. There was nothing more that could link me to him, so I forgot about his face, and his name, too. But today, it all became clear again. That man, didn't age a day since I last saw him. It was still the same face. It was the face of Crowley-san whom I knew when I was a kid. But why…?

He disappeared, leaving unanswered questions in my mind.

"Crowley-sama?" One of the female vampire, the one with short hair, approached Crowley.

"Hmm?"

"That time… When you were in front of that human, why didn't you kill her?" She asked.

"That act bothers me, too, Crowley-sama. You seemed ready to swing your sword on her, but stopped midway." The one with blonde hair, added.

"…She simply wasn't worth my time." Crowley just smiled away the question.

"B-but! It was still strange for Crowley-sama to—" the short-haired one asked further but was cut by Crowley.

"And simply not worth discussing, don't you think so?" He said, with a smile, but somehow able to make the two female vampires back off.

"Yes, please forgive us, Crowley-sama." The blonde-hair apologized.

The two female vampires left, leaving Crowley alone in his chamber.

"… It had already been that long, huh? I almost didn't recognize her… _Shira_." He spoke, as he reminisce the memories he had with Shira, while looking out the window.

It seemed that this meeting would change the situation for both of them.


End file.
